1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment associated with mechanized sealing cylindrical storage cells, and more particularly to an apparatus for sealing a cylindrical storage cell.
The invention can find application in the production of chemical power sources, predominantly cylindrical storage cells.
2. Description of Related Art
The ever increasing use of the chemical sources of electric energy imposes heavy demands on the production equipment, manufacturing efficiency, and reduction in the percentage of rejects, particularly during sealing cylindrical storage cells.
There is known an apparatus for sealing cylindrical storage cells (cf., U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,443, Cl. 29/731, 29/623.2, 53/336, 53/488, published 1979), which comprises a main holder to hold a cylindrical storage cell, an auxiliary holder capable of longitudinal travel accommodating an axially movable rod for orientating a cover cap of the cylindrical storage cell perpendicularly to the rod axis, and a means for seaming or rolling-in the housing of the cylindrical storage cell arranged in the auxiliary holder. Used in this apparatus as the roll-in means is at least one die with a tapered portion, the angle at the taper apex being 10.+-.5.degree..
However, a considerable force is required for the die to impart radial deformation to the housing of the cylindrical storage cell, whereby cracks tend to appear at the housing surface to result in a high percentage of rejects.
In addition, the above apparatus is disadvantageous in that in order to reduce the force required for seaming the housing of the cell, it is sealed by the die in several stages, which affects the production efficiency of the apparatus.